Plus Chara
by Angstered
Summary: *lol at the fail title* Amu, after having had a strange dream about a land with people that have the power of animals, finds herself in that same land after waking up. Just what is it that happened, and how will she get back? Please review. Dx"


Disclaimer: I do not own +Anima, Shugo Chara, or any of the characters in either of the series.  
---

(Amu's POV)

Well, that was a really strange dream I had! Living in a world with people that had animals' powers? Come on… But then, I live in a place where eggs are born out of a person's wishes… Wait a second, this isn't my…

"Aa-MMPH!?"

I turned around to see a person with gray hair and a dazed expression. He merely held his index finger to his lips and removed his hand from over my mouth.

"Wh-where am I?" I whispered.

Once again, he seemed to completely ignore my confusion. I watched as he picked a flower from the ground and put it inside a book. Only then did I notice I was sitting on dirt; I was inside a tent.

"Are there any other people here? What's your name?" I asked.

"Senri," is all he said. He pointed to the flap that led outside the tent. I took that as a signal that there were people outside, so I went.

I turned speechless when I went outside. There was a mermaid–or was it a merman?–catching fish in a pond, and a black angel was telling her (him?) to hurry up and finish getting breakfast.

"Hello!" I jumped.

"I'm sorry. Did I scare you?"

I turned around to see a small girl. "Uhh…no!" I tried to hide the fact that she had startled me. I was already confused enough when I woke up…ugh, what's going on!?

"What's your name? Those are some cute clothes you have on, by the way." She smiled.

"I'm Amu. Nice to meet you! And thanks." I smiled and held out my hand, "Your hat's really cute."

She took my hand and we shook. "I'm Nana. Nice to meet you too!" she pointed at the two boys, "Those are Husky and Cooro. They're my friends."

"I'm sorry, but… is Husky a boy or a girl?" I'd supposed that the person I had thought to be a "black angel" before was Cooro, so Husky had to be the fish-guy.

"Oh, don't worry! Most people think he's a girl at first. I'll introduce you to them!" She stood in front of the pond and told them, "Husky! Cooro! I want you to meet someone!"

Cooro flew over my way, and I could hear Husky say to himself, "Jeez, another girl?"

"Hello! You must be Cooro. I'm Amu."

He smiled. "Hi! Want to eat breakfast with us?"

"Cooro, is food the only thing you think about?" Nana laughed. She went into the tent next, and came out with Senri. "Let's have breakfast. We'll have to continue moving soon." She said.

I sat down with them. I'd never had such good fish. There seemed to be something in it that made it especially good, but that was of no real importance at the moment.

"Okay so, a while ago, you…" I pointed at Cooro "were flying, right?

"Yes!" he said, with food still in his mouth, "I'm a +Anima!"

"Cooro's Anima is that of a crow." Nana explained. "All four of us have Anima. Mine's a bat, Senri's is a bear, and Husky's is a fish."

Oh, so Husky's not a merman…

Anyway, what is this? +Anima? Crow? Fish? Bat? I was very confused.

"So… just what are these things you call Anima?" I asked.

They all looked puzzled, except for Senri. He was as spaced out as since I'd first seen him.

"You don't know about them?" Husky asked, "We go through a lot of trouble to not be found out. You caught us by surprise, though. You're not a researcher or anything?" He looked at me suspiciously.

"Um, no…I…" I had no idea what to say. I'd had a dream about a country where people with animal attributes existed? I had to change topic somehow.

"Come to think of it, you came out of our tent, right?" Nana asked, "Only Senri was in there…"

We all turned to look at Senri. He stared right at Nana, not saying anything.

"Well, he doesn't speak much, so he won't be of help…" said Nana.

"Come on, Amu! Tell us how you got here." Crow looked at me with puppy eyes. He looked so cute!

"Well, I…" _Are they even going to believe this?_ "Um, yesterday night I had a dream that took place in a place exactly like this, where there were people like you guys. I'd gone to sleep in my room, but for some reason I woke up here…"

"Well, that makes a lot of sense." Husky sighed.

"It doesn't make much sense to me either…" I said, trying to think about how I could have possibly gotten here, "I really have no idea."

"Well, I guess that you'll just have to travel with us until we find out more about your situation, right?" Cooro smiled.

"It seems that way, yeah…" I said.

Nana held my hand, looked up to me and said "Don't worry; we'll try to keep you comfortable, despite our constantly decreasing amounts of money."

"O-oh, you really don't have to, then!" I was surprised. Constantly decreasing amounts of money…?

"Amu~~, have you forgotten about us?" a faint voice came out from within my pouch.

"Ah! Ran! Miki! Suu!" I'd completely forgotten about them in my confusion.

"Amu, is something wrong?" Nana looked at me, perplexed. She couldn't see Ran peeking her head out from my pouch, for she didn't have a Shugo Chara of her own. Husky and Cooro had already gone off somewhere.

"N-nothing, I'm alright." I smiled, "So, are you guys going to keep traveling soon?"

"Yeah, Senri's just about finished disassembling the tent."

"Okay then, I'll go wait over there."

I sat on a rock, and let Ran, Miki and Suu out.

"Amu, where are we?" Suu asked, worried.

"I really don't know; all I know is I got here after having dreamed something similar..." I said.

Meanwhile, Ran was seemingly telling Miki to draw something. "Yes, draw Amu sleeping there, and draw a horse person there and…done!"

Miki showed Amu her sketchbook.

"See, Amu? This is what might have happened." Ran said , "While you were sleeping, a very powerful person who was spying on your dreams assumed that, having dreamed about this place, you really wanted to come here, so he sent you here!"

"Ran… do you really think that?" I laughed.

"Amu! We're about to leave!" It was Cooro.

"Ran, Miki, Suu, we have to get going. Get back in my pouch."  
"But…" they started to complain

"Don't worry I'll let you guys out again soon." I hoped, I didn't know when I'd find some time away from Nana, Cooro, Husky and Senri again.

"Amu~!" This time, it was Nana.

"I'm going!" I shouted, and started running to where her voice was. They were already this far away from me? Hahah, I'll have to keep up with these kids if I want to get back home soon.

---

Asdfghjkl;, to be continued. u;


End file.
